1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a truss supported/tool supporting system and more particularly pertains to retaining tools in a convenient accessible orientation at a fixed confined space.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tool holders of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, tool holders of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of retaining tools through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,565,624 issued Aug. 28, 1951 to Phelon relates to a holder for articles of magnetic material. U.S. Pat. No. 4,048,924 issued Sep. 20, 1977 to Wibben relates to a roofing system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,890 issued Sep. 22, 1992 to Sipe relates to a portable utility platform unit. U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,822 issued Apr. 12, 1994 to Coleman relates to a magnetic tool holder. U.S. Pat. No. 5,760,668 issued Jun. 2, 1998 to Testa relates to a magnetic tool and object holder. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,708,856 issued Mar. 23, 2004 to Yamamoto relates to a automotive tool tray and support assembly.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe truss supported/tool supporting system that allows retaining tools in a convenient accessible orientation at a fixed confined space.
In this respect, the truss supported/tool supporting system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of retaining tools in a convenient accessible orientation at a fixed confined space.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved truss supported/tool supporting system which can be used for retaining tools in a convenient accessible orientation at a fixed confined space. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.